Znajdę powód, Sebby
by MaxxieManiac
Summary: Jimmy Moriarty, Sebby Moran i wizytówki ze złą sroką na kartkach z zeszytu.


Ma jedenaście lat, czarne oczy i rozciętą wargę. Mówią na niego Jimmy, potem obrzucają przekleństwami i plują na niego. Plucie dobrze im wychodzi, chociaż Jimmy im nie zazdrości.

Ma jedenaście lat, szaroniebieskie oczy i dużą bliznę na lewym kolanie. Głupi rower. Mówią na niego Sebby i uśmiechają się w ten żałosny, poddańczy sposób. Skomlą komplementy i prośby, a on nie bardzo wie, co ma z tym zrobić.

Jimmy włóczy się po zarośniętej stronie boiska, po tej, gdzie miały być trybuny, ale zabrakło pieniędzy, gdzie starsi chodzą palić i, gdzie Harry Evans zatruł się papierosem, nikt nie wiedział, co było z nim nie tak, bo zmarł dopiero trzy dni później, ale wtedy Jimmy naprawdę się nie postarał. Więc włóczy się, noga za nogą i udaje, jakby szedł do domu, wolniutko, bo ich jeszcze nie ma, a już dawno powinni być. Robi jeszcze osiem okrążeń, zanim naprawdę zaczyna się spieszyć, bo słyszy głośne śmiechy już z daleka, a wszystko to tylko przedstawienie. Poprawia plecak i nieudolnie próbuje przecisnąć się przez dziurę w siatce, oni dostrzegają go i momentalnie zjawiają się przy nim. Szarpią, Jimmy upada na ziemię, w tłumie dzieciaków szuka tego najważniejszego i w końcu dostrzega wysokiego blondyna, zbyt wysokiego, jak na swój wiek, więc z trudem wstaje i otrzepuje się, co witane jest głośną salwą śmiechu. Otaczają go półkolem, a więc ma szansę na ucieczkę, którą chce wykorzystać i robi to pół sekundy później, biegnie przed siebie z zadziwiającą prędkością, trener naprawdę byłby pod wrażeniem, gdyby zapomniał o tym, że chłopak nazywa się Jim Moriarty. Jimmy nie ogląda się, ale słyszy przyspieszony oddech za sobą, czyjeś nowiutkie tenisówki ścinają trawę, a ręce zaciskają się na jego zniszczonym ubraniu. Powala go na ziemię i Jimmy potrzebuje kilku sekund, żeby dojść do siebie. Chłopak nadal trzyma go, okrakiem na nim, silne ręce na szyi. Jimmy mimowolnie drży pod wpływem tego dotyku i wie, że kiedyś będzie krzyczał przez tego blondyna o szaroniebieskich oczach. Jimmy uśmiecha się lekko, prawie niezauważalnie, wystarczająco, żeby chłopak to zobaczył. _Miło cię znowu widzieć, Sebby._

_- _**Jimmy Moriarty cuchnie**_ – _bo Sebby nigdy nie zwraca się do niego osobiście, to bardzo frustrujące.

Wyje, bardzo wysoko i przeraźliwie, krzyczy i próbuje zasłonić głowę rękoma. Pozwala kilku łzom, tym nielicznym, przygotowanym specjalnie na tą okazję, spłynąć po policzkach, liczy je w pamięci. Jedna, dwie, może trzy. Wygląda wystarczająco żałośnie, żeby dzieciaki zanosiły się śmiechem przy każdym uderzeniu. Sebby bije go tak długo, aż straci czucie w rękach, najmocniej, jak tylko się da. I Jim wie, że on wie, że to wszystko bardzo mu się podoba. Bo nie jest najgłupszy, te kilka chwil intymności, gdy dopada go zawsze w tym samym miejscu boiska, gdy wdrapuje się na niego i siedzi przez chwilę na chłopaku w dziurawym swetrze, zanim inni zdążą dobiec. To wszystko to potwierdzenie jego domysłów, a Jimmy nie zaprzecza, bo to prawda. _Podoba mi się, Sebby._

Ten ostatni kopniak jest niemal słodki, Jimmy westchnąłby z zachwytu, gdyby Sebby nie wydusił z jego płuc całego powietrza. Nawet nie uchyla się, kiedy dzieciaki na niego plują, ma ochotę pogratulować im, właśnie w tej chwili. Ślina pomiędzy jego czarnymi włosami jest lepka, zbyt lepka, to niemal obrzydliwe, niemal, bo dla Jima nie ma rzeczy obrzydliwych. Sebby tego nie robi, on po prostu stoi, jak zawsze. Nie potrafi rozprostować pięści, ale to nic, to w końcu przejdzie, więc wciska je do kieszeni i przygląda się tej całej idiotycznej zabawie, która mu się nie podoba. Cholera, w końcu dokopał mu już, tak? Jimmy wie, że Sebby ma ochotę zniszczyć te dzieciaki, wszystkie po kolei i kiedyś to zrobi, pewnie, może nawet i z nim. Ale teraz to jeszcze nie ten czas. _Opanuj się, Sebby._

Jimmy stoi w szatni, pot sportowców cuchnie tak okropnie, że zbiera mu się na mdłości, ale zwymiotowanie na mokre kafelki byłoby bardzo nieprofesjonalne. Więc Jimmy przełyka ślinę i uśmiecha się do siebie, bardzo, bardzo szeroko, pozwala sobie na ten uśmiech, bo, cholera, należy mu się. Bo dzięki niemu Carl Powers pozna, czym jest naprawdę dobra śmierć. Będzie wiedział o niej tylko Jimmy, tylko on i zachowa dla siebie jakąś pamiątkę, coś, o co będzie dbał każdego dnia i czyścił i polerował i wpatrywał się w to godzinami. _Sebby też mógłby patrzeć._

I już wie, co będzie tym czymś. Buty chłopaka są nowe i piękne. Nie, jednak nie nowe, stare, ale w doskonałym stanie, Carl pewnie spędza godziny na czyszczeniu ich. I to wystarczająco dobra nagroda, ten śmieć powinien mu podziękować, serio. Za te wszystkie wyzwiska i ciosy, za to wszystko, przed czym Jimmy nie mógł się obronić. Za to wszystko, co znosił tylko dla tego momentu. Wyciąga z szafki buty, śliczne adidasy, przesuwa sznurówki między palcami, ogląda podeszwy i znowu uśmiecha się. I nagle spogląda w dół, do swojej wypchanej kieszeni spodni, tych podartych, z których wszyscy się śmieją i widzi wystające wizytówki, pełno wizytówek. Bo Jimmy tworzy je, projektuje, widzi już swoje wizytówki za kilka lat, na grubym lśniącym papierze, teraz muszą mu wystarczyć kartki z zeszytu, ale i tak bardzo ładnie to wygląda. Sroka w koronie, tłuste litery i nazwisko, które krzyczy tysiącem małych kłamstw. I naprawdę chce wrzucić ten prostokątny papierek do torby chłopaka, ale to byłoby nieprofesjonalne jeszcze bardziej, niż wymiotowanie na kafelki, więc powstrzymuje się, chociaż jego ręka drży i zbliża się do torby. I Jimmy gwałtownie cofa się i odwraca i zmierza ku wyjściu, bezszelestnie, jak kot. Ale nagle wraca i wrzuca wizytówkę. Tyle, że do innego plecaka. _Sebby, czy to na pewno twój?_

- **Tak na pewno nie wygląda sroka. **

Jim zamiera nad książką i z trudem powstrzymuje uśmiech i nawet nie podnosi głowy, bo doskonale zna ten głos.

- **Tygrys.**

- **Co?**

I Jim uśmiecha się do niego, w ten najgorszy sposób. Zęby na wierzchu i satysfakcja w oczach.

- **Zrozumiesz.**

Sebastian przewraca oczami, wsadza ręce do kieszeni i próbuje zrozumieć Jima. Potrafi rozpoznać, kiedy ktoś jest słaby, tak, ale ten jest cholernie silny, silniejszy od niego.

- **Jimmy Moriarty jest pierdolnięty** – mruczy, odwracając się i odchodząc, a Jim wyobraża sobie jego uśmiech.

_Kiedyś zrozumiesz, Sebby. _

**- Carl Powers… To ty?**

**- Bystry jesteś.**

Jim ma ręce założone za głową, przymknięte oczy i leży pod drzewem, z którego zwisa Sebastian. Ćwiczy, on zawsze ćwiczy, a Jim oblicza prawdopodobieństwo złamania się tej gałęzi. Bo drzewo jest stare i spróchniałe i James ma wrażenie, że jeszcze starsze od jego wnętrza. Bo nuda wykańcza, wysusza, niszczy. I umysł Jima to już tylko pył, szukanie kropel wody na pustyni. Sebastian zeskakuje, dwa centymetry od jego głowy i kładzie się obok niego, na brzuchu. Jim ma podbite oko i rozcięty policzek, Sebastian zaraz zobaczy jego sine żebra, gdy zaczną się rozbierać i pieprzyć, ale jeszcze nie teraz, teraz przesuwa opuszkami palców po twarzy bruneta, a ten syczy ostentacyjnie, bo Jim nie lubi, kiedy się go dotyka, nie, kiedy jest w takim stanie.

**- Znowu?**

Jim otwiera oczy i rzuca mu ostrzegawcze spojrzenie. Czarne oczy przewiercają chłopaka na wylot, a Sebastian czuje się, jakby właśnie dostał w mordę, kilkukrotnie, bo Jim mruga. I nagle wybucha śmiechem, zanosi się szaleńczym chichotem, łzy ciekną mu po policzkach, nie może się uspokoić i to dziwne i to cudowne i Sebastian nigdy nie wie, co ma zrobić w takich chwilach, bo Jim to pierdolony psychopata, tykająca bomba, która kiedyś go rozerwie. Sekundę później Jim momentalnie poważnieje, wyciągając rękę przed siebie i rozcapierzając palce.

**- Musi chwilę poczekać. Moje urodziny. Tak, urodziny to dobra data. To będzie świetny prezent, nie sądzisz? **

**- To twój ojciec. Nie powinieneś.**

**- To naprawdę głupie, co powiedziałeś.**

_Sebby, jeszcze się nauczysz._

Jim może zaczekać, Jim jest dobry w czekaniu, najlepszy. Obserwuje ten cholerny brudny autobus zabierający chłopców z plecakami i w mundurach. Żądnych sławy i z niesfornym, szczeniackim błyskiem w oku oraz tych zdesperowanych, którzy zostawili tu wszystko. I tylko Sebastian jest coś naprawdę wart, zdolny i z oczami, jak lód. Ma siedemnaście lat, zapisy są od osiemnastu, a jednak Jim załatwia mu podrobiony dowód, który oddaje Sebastianowi z niechęcią. Bo Jim po raz pierwszy będzie tęsknić, jego serce będzie tłukło się w żebrach, głos w głowie wrzeszczeć i rozrywać mu uszy i łamać na pół i po raz pierwszy z jego czarnych oczu pociekną łzy. Obserwuje, jak Sebastian składa ostatni podpis, salutuje przed dowódcą i pakuje plecak do bagażnika. Mają już wchodzić do autobusu, poganiają ich, a chłopak podchodzi do końca krawężnika i spogląda na Jima stojącego po drugiej stronie. Dzieli ich ulica i wściekłość Jamesa. Bo tak się nie robi, nie, kiedy się kogoś kocha, a Jim o tym wie, o tym, jak ciężko było się kryć, bo ujawnienie się w tej dzielnicy to wyrok śmierci. Całował go ostatni raz zaraz po tym, jak specjalnie dał się pobić ojcu, żeby wyrzucił go na dwór i kazał nie wracać. Przyszedł dzień później z rozciętą wargą i łzami na policzkach. Sebastian wyjeżdżał, cholerna armia, cholerne ambicje. Nic tam nie osiągnie, nigdy. I Jim wie, że to kłamstwo, bo chłopak jest cholernie dobry, najlepszy i najpierw będą szkolić go tak długo, aż stanie się pierdoloną maszyną do zabijania, a potem zastrzeli tam wszystkich arabusów, którzy będą zerkali na niego przez celowniki swoich starych broni, ukryci za wydmami. Sebastian macha mu nieśmiało, a Jim odwraca się i odchodzi, zaczyna płakać i skręca w pierwszą uliczkę po prawej. Odpala papierosa ukradzionego ojcu i kopie ze złością cuchnące śmieci tak długo, aż jego stare tenisówki niemal nie rozpadną się na pół. Szlocha, osuwając się na ziemię i przyciskając pięść do ust. Kiedyś będzie miał wszystko, Sebastian też. Będą mieszkali w największych apartamentach, z najdroższymi garniturami w szafie. Wizytówki Jim zrobi z grubego papieru, ze sroką w koronie wyglądającą, jak sroka i wszyscy będą drżeli na dźwięk ich nazwisk. Nawet oni sami. I Jim zemści się na Sebastianie, sprawi, że będzie szlochał każdej nocy, złamie go na pół, zniszczy jego świat.

_Znajdę powód, Sebby. Znajdę i zniknę. _


End file.
